Snowy Day
by God of Death's Little Angel
Summary: What will happen during a snowy day at Tenchi's? R+R


A Snowy Day 

A Snowy Day 

Disclaimer: I don't own the people from Tenchi Muyo or Tenchi Universe. If I did it would really suck. I didn't get permission for this nor will I. SO please don't sue you would only get a couple drawings (very bad) of various characters from shows and a collection of all the episodes of Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe, Tenchi in Tokyo, Outlaw Star, Endless Waltz, The Tree of Might, The Worlds Strongest an assortment of some episodes of Card Captors, DBZ, and even some Sailor Moon. BUT these are ALL edited by Cartoon Network or Kids WB so they really suck; plus the DVD versions of Tenchi Muyo in Love 2, and Tenchi Forever. So there really isn't any reason to sue! 

Anyhow enjoy this, if you can! Sorry I really suck at writing but I felt like doing this.This is just a one shot thing! What can I say; I'm a hopeless Ayeke/Tenchi fan! 

Snow flurries drifted though the air, laying down making layers of snow. Some of the snowflakes caught in Ayeke's hair as she started to walk out of a meadow. The brown, dead grass was being quickly covered with a light pure blanket of snow. Small footprints were filled in as she walked on. Ten geese flew by in the sky, in the form of a large arrow. Going south for the winter in Japan. They let out loud bleeping sounds as they crossed the snow filled sky. As soon as they had come they were gone. The only thing ever marking their presence there was a few droppings and the echoes of their squawking.

She was alone. It was so peaceful on earth that was one of main reasons that she loved it here on this planet. She could get thinking done without having to tell everyone where or why she was going out. It was nice, so free. Freedom one thing she never had back on her home planet. It felt so nice to be free, not having the responsibilities of a Princess.

Ayeke shook the snow off her shoulders and saw as the snow come down harder. The sun was covered up. She looked around and noticed that is was getting late. __

_It is such a beautiful day, I wish Jurai had snow; but it does have wonderful seasons. _The princess made her way up to a cliff. _This is where Tenchi and I stood that first day. Tenchi, I really wish that he would choose me over Ryoko. Then again she did meet him first, she is by fair prettier than I can ever be, she is spontaneous, loving and not afraid to show him._Me on the other hand am by fair less prettier than her, am high strung, a princess, prepare what ever I do way before I do it, am shy, and I am so unworthy. I had Yosho once and lost him why do I deserve another chance? I don't, so I shall not push anything that is not meant to be.

__She heaved a sigh and started back to the house. A small tear came from her eye. Not wanting anyone to see she quickly wiped it away. Ayeke was glad that she had made many visits to this spot because her path was completely covered. There must have been at least four and a half feet of snow. The winds started to pick up.

I must have been out longer than I thought! Well I guess it is time for me to go home and take a long bath.

The princess looked down at her coat and noticed that there were large wet spots all over her coat and dress. The snow kept melting on her. It kept her warm but it was very chilly. The wind blew and it swirled the snow all around. Purple locks of hair whipped her face as the wind picked up. Ayeke lifted her eyes and saw the house poking though the treetops and woods.

Upon arriving there she saw Sasami had built the entire family out of snow already. She even had the little cabbit on her head. Inside she was making dinner and talking with Tenchi's father. Both GP officers had left earlier this week on some assignment where they had to stay for two weeks on a stake out. Kiyone thought that there might be a possibility for a promotion but her partner had to have Sasami promise she would tape her shows while she was gone. Yosho was at some fair for shrine keepers and wouldn't be back for two days. He was always spending time with other 'wise' men. The house was very quiet, but Ayeke went outside to get a view from 'her and Tenchi's spot'. That and Ryoko kept saying that Tenchi had kissed her goodnight and left her a note saying how much he loved her. 

If it was in Tenchi's handwriting or not she wasn't sure, then again she was the daughter of the greatest scientific genius in the universe so making a fake note would be a snap. Plus she hadn't seen the note very long to tell if there were any main differences from Tenchi's handwriting. Whether her really wrote it or not didn't matter to Ayeke, the thought that she would never be able to share all the loving experiences with Tenchi made her weep. 

Walking up to the crystallized flower garden, it was so peaceful. The flowers had died but the memories surfaced in her mind. All the hours she spent out her, working on it to bring out the true beauty of the land. Ayeke had not been allowed to kept a garden on Jurai, yes she had one but other people did the weeding and such. She sat down on the hard ground and started to daydream. She made a little heart in the ground and wrote Tenchi M. & Ayeke J. forever. She drew a little arrow on it. Ayeke looked up at the sky to see a large blur like thing falling in her face. An evil snicker was heard. She stood up and looked around.

"RYOKO!" she screamed, wiping the cold ice ball off her. Then she made a small ball of snow that almost hit the other women, but since she had spent most of her life on Jurai where there was no snow she wasn't use to making them and it fell apart. 

"Gees that was pathetic, kinda like you!" Ryoko snickered. Appearing a disappearing behind the violet haired women, dropping tons of snow over her. She was shaking from the cold. Suddenly Ayeke got an idea and put up her force field. A snowball hit it; Jurain force field crackled and melted it. 

"Ah that is cheap! Come on can't you face me without cheating?" Ryoko circled down to the ground besides Ayeke.

"Me cheating? I didn't ask for a snowball fight. I didn't want one! Then you keep disappearing all over and you think that using my Jurain power to protect myself is cheap? Forget that!" She shrieked, storming over to the door. Unfortunately she took down her shield and Ryoko had set up a trick for her. The entire blizzard from the roof tumbled down onto the girl. Finally losing it, Ayeke tossed a well-packed snowball at the ex-space pirate but she had left to go find Tenchi. 

The snowball did hit some one but it wasn't Ryoko it was who she was looking for, Tenchi. He looked down at his shirt and noticed the snow falling down it. He smiled at this and let all of it fall onto the ground. Then looking up with his brown eyes he noticed who had thrown the ball.

"Oh I am so sorry Lord Tenchi I threw it at Ryoko because she started…"

"A snowball fight? Some how I am not surprised, it's ok Ayeke." He picked up some snow and hit the princess in the shoulder. Her eyes widen as she looked at him in shock.

"You are asking for it Tenchi," They laughed at this; they started to scoop up snow. Ayeke went down to pick up some more snow. 

"Hey wait Ayeke," She stopped what she was doing. 

"What is that thing on the ground? It is some kind of writing!" Ayeke looked over at what he was talking about and shoved her hand on it. It was Ayeke's little heart. 

He started, "Ayeke is that true??"But something interrupted them before they could further their talk. 

"Oi! (Hey) Teeennchhiiii! I am so glad to have found you my Tenchi!" Ryoko fussed, she latched onto Tenchi's shoulders. He got her off him after a few minutes, it was very hard but he finally managed. Then picking up some snow he made another ball. It was a nice piece of work, packed and round. She sulked at not being wanted on him, and then she smiled as he said her name. 

"Hey Ryoko?" 

"Yes my Tenchi?" He threw the ball and it hit her square on the face. A vein popped up on her face, like when she is fighting with Ayeke. Wiping the snow off her she blinked. Then she mocked being mad, trying very hard to give him a mad face but was failing badly.

"Tenchi how could you!" Then an idea struck her, she quickly flew over to the side of the house to where there was a load of icicle. Taking one out of the many from the house she floated over to Tenchi and started to suck on it. She slipped it in her mouth making loud moaning sounds as she did so.

"This could be your 'sword' Tenchi!" she told him. He frowned and turned towards her, sweatdropping. 

"Ah that is ok I don't think so," he retorted, turning blue, as did the princess.

"Fine you would rather spend time with that prissy princess than a women like me!" She yelled and disappeared only to reappear hurling a huge snowball at them. 

"Ayeke duck!" Tenchi warned but he could tell that she was stuck in the mode of deer looking into headlights. He pushed her on the ground but slipped on a patch of ice that started to form and landed on top of her. She blushed and looked at him. All she noticed was his deep brown eyes, his tan skin. 

"Like I was saying Ayeke I looked at the snow," he started again, trying to look her in the eyes. He was trying to take advantage of having some time without Ryoko bugging him. She squirmed underneath him, not wanting to hear what he was about to say. __

_I knew this would happen. I shouldn't have written that now he knows! Why did I have to write that, not only that why didn't I erase it before. Oh that Ryoko women. _Then something hit her leg.

"Umm Tenchi are you wearing Tenchi-ken?" she asked nervously, trying again to get up. All she ended up doing was pressing into him some more. Tenchi blushed even greater, he now was trying to turn and get away from the eye contact. 

"Tenchi are you?" 

"Ah no I am not," 

"Do you have a wallet in your pocket or what?" 

"No Ayeke I don't have anything in my pockets, why?" 

"Huh? Oh I don't know I thought something was hitting my leg, sorry." Tenchi turned blue at this, then he started to sweat drop. Something bumped her again. 

"Are you sure Tenchi? I thought something just hit my leg, here let me check it is most likely snow or something you got on your walk." She snaked her hand down where his pocket was. He swatted her hand away, but she took it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry Lord Tenchi. I must go help Sasami." She said in a cold, distressing voice. 

"Do you want some help?" 

"No it is ok Tenchi," He stared at her. Then he noticed that her breast were a few inches from his head a got a nose bleed. Being the shy gentleman that he is, Tenchi tried to cover his face but touched her breast as he brought his hand up to his face. 

"I am so sorry Ayeke, I didn't mean to I swear! I would never do that to you!" She flinched at this and frowned, slightly turning so that he couldn't see the tear that slipped down her face. Her lips remained in the frown as she closed her eyes and tried to get away from him.

"It...is ok Tenchi, why don't I go find Ryoko so you can be with her?"

"Why? If I wanted to be with her I would have gone off with her when she came over here!" Ayeke shook her head, more tears pouring out of her eyes, and then she looked at Tenchi's brown eyes. What she said caused her great pain and Tenchi could see that in her eyes.

"I….I…know that you…love her Tenchi. I was thinking about it and I now realize that I am nothing compared to her. (Ryoko fans cheer at this I am sure) " Tenchi shook his head and got off her. Then sitting her up so that they were across from each other he grabbed her chin and looked into her sad eyes.

"Where did you get a crazy idea like that? Ayeke like I was saying, did you write that in the snow?" She tried to avert his eyes but he had a good hold of the women's chin. Still afraid of being turned down she got up and ran. 

The cold air were daggers to her lungs. Tears blurred her vision; she bumped into something as she ran along the shrine steps. Then she tripped and fell hitting her head hard on the stone stairs. Pain sheared through her skill. It pounded as if some one had a hammer and was whacking her in the head. Blood slipped down her pale skin. She brought a hand up to touch it but winced because of the pain it had caused. Everything started to spin around all of the sudden, when it stopped her vision got foggy. Darkness started to seep into her line of view._ _

_'Funny I didn't think it was that late._' She thought as things once again went funny in her vision, things started to double and then wobble around. 

"AYEKE!" Tenchi screamed he ran as fast as he could to where she landed. Lifting her head gently he could see that she was nodding off, possibly forever. Picking her up he carried her to the shack that you see in the TENCHI MUYO series. He reached around for a box with newspapers in it. Finding one he lit the papers on fire (how do they not burn the box when they do this?) and heated up the shack immediately. Then turning over to her he noticed that she was still bleeding. It seemed like she just had a cut over her head, although when he took a closer look he could see that it was a deep gash. 

"Oh shit, this is not good!" he mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at where she was. Adjusting her eyes to the light in the cabin she looked around. Everything swam around in her head as she tried to figure out where she was, how she got there and why her head hurt so much. Then she tried to sit up but was pushed right back down.

"No, I am ok Lord Tenchi." 

"Ok? Ayeke you have a gash on your forehead!" 

"It is nothing that I can not take care of ::_gasps::_ myself." She proclaimed, pushing against him. This had no effect because not only was he stronger than her, but also she was weak from the blood loss. 

Tenchi soothed," It is ok Ayeke I can take care of you! Hold still while I get some wood for the fire." He stood up and walked outside. Next to the shed there should be a pile of dry wood. 

Walking over to the heap of logs that his grandfather made him chop in the middle of the summer. 'It is part of you training Tenchi!' As reached it he could of sworn he heard something but figured it was his imagination. Then gathering a few pieces of small timber he slowly walked back to the cabin. As he entered he thought something was missing. Then it hit Tenchi, Ayeke was gone. Looking at where she had been he noticed a small path of dried blood. Shaking from the shock of her wanting to get away from him so much that she would run in the middle of a freak blizzard and in her condition.

_Does she really hate me that much? Maybe she was kidding when she fought with Ryoko all those times. She was just joking when she had proclaimed her love for him. Sasami probably had written that in the snow, or it was a trick of the eye. But then again why did Ayeke cover it so fast, maybe it said him and Ryoko. I can't believe that she wasn't telling the truth all those times. NO I will not do this, I have to ask her herself even if it tortures me! _

Stamping out the fire, Tenchi got up and followed the trail of blood. It was getting more and more visible. He no longer had to look very hard to find the blood. Finally he saw that is stopped right in front of Ryuho. (Her tree, sorry I am too lazy to get out the DVD and see how you spell it!)

_Duh she was probably trying to get to the sap of her ship, man why didn't I think of that! _

She was crawling slowly towards it. Tenchi was still stunned at seeing this. As Ayeke reached the tree she seemed to be praying, chanting some odd saying. The little tree shot of little lights. She smiled faintly but then fainted right there. The tree produced a drop of sap; it dropped right on her cream skin. The wounds closed, showing no sign that there had been anything wrong with her.

"Ayeke! Ayeke!" he screamed, jogging over to where she was. He crouched down next to her. 

"I told you I would be fine." She frowned and then stood up stiffly. Sasami rushed out of the house. A great smile spreading over her features as she noticed her sister and Tenchi. 

"Oh I got so worried when you hadn't come back for lunch Ayeke!" 

" I am sorry to make you worry Sasami, it was not intended." She put on a fake smile but only Tenchi could tell she was faking it. Sasami warned them.

"Ayeke, Tenchi you better get in the house now! There is about 30 minutes and then it will be dinner time." They nodded and walked though the door. Ayeke headed straight for the women's bath, while Tenchi went to his room. Sasami shook her head at this. 

"When will they just tell each other? I swear they are both to shy for there own good!" 

"Miya!" agreed the cabbit. She came and hopped up on the cook's shoulder. Thinking for a moment, Sasami got an idea. Whispering it into the small animal's ear it shook its head in agreement. 

Smiling they both crept over to Tenchi's room. Then she lightly pushed the cabbit towards the door. It scratched on the door and then went though the door. She rubbed up against Tenchi's leg to make him aware of her presence. Looking down he noticed the small animal and grinned. 

"Oh hello there! It's a nice thing to know that everyone isn't mad at me!"

"Miya, miya!" 

"Me? I am going to take a bath." As planed Sasami knocked on his door. He walked over and answered it. The door slid back. 

"Hello Sasami! What are you up to?"

"Well Tenchi I came up to tell you that Ayeke wanted to talk to you in the bath!" 

"Ahhh you mean the women's bath?" 

"Yeah Tenchi, don't be such a chicken! I mean she will be wearing a towel, besides you've seen her before when Ryoko stole her towel!" Tenchi blushed for a few minutes and mumbled some thing.

"I ah well I guess so if she said that is what she wanted!" 

"Good, now I'll get the door so you can walk in!"

"Are you sure that she wants to see me though? She seemed pretty mad at me."

"Why?" Sasami decided that this was more important than her little trick and didn't pull it.   
  


"Well she got some weird idea that I love Ryoko and she started to run away from me. Then she kind of tripped or something on the steps and hurt her head, well then I tried to help but she ran away again. Then I found her healing herself with the sap from her ship. I am sorry to lay all of this on you Sasami, it is just you always seem to have such good advice!"

"Gee thanks Tenchi! Well I know when Ayeke got mad at me when we were on Jurai it never lasted long. She can't really keep a grudge, not even with Ryoko! I think the only reason that she said she was mad at Ryoko was because of something she told me once when she got really drunk. At one of the Jurai dances Father tried to marry her off to some one so she stormed off to her room, worrying about her I followed. Well she had a stash of a couple bottles of some drink that got her really drunk. I asked her some questions she normally wouldn't answer. She was about to pass out when I asked her something that had been bugging me for a really long time!"

"Yeah what did you ask her Sasami?" 

"I asked her why she was always yelling and screaming at Ryoko."

"What did she say when you asked her?" 

"She said that the reason is that she knew that Ryoko was a prettier person than she could ever be and that anyone she loved could be taken away from her by Ryoko. It made her very sad."

"Why would she say that?"

"She thinks of Ryoko as a friend and when she fell for you and saw how she acted around you she thought she would over all win you heart! That is why, her thinking that you have already chosen her won't be that good, last time she was just had a crush on grandfather and the he went away she tried to kill herself."

"She… she what? Ayeke… did what to herself? That can't be true!" 

"Remember when Washu show us the images of Yosho run away so that we could understand her more, well the real reason she flipped out is because she was afraid that we would see what happened after she yelled." Sasami's face grew said at thinking about this. This memory always made her frown, her sister was always there for her and this just made her frown because she knew there was nothing she could of done.

"What did she do Sasami?" 

"Well she took out a sword, using her Jurain power to make a small dagger come out she stabbed herself in the chest with it. Then all the sudden some one saw her and helped her recover, when she came to she didn't eat for weeks! Father got really worried and so did mom and aunt. She still didn't eat and got really sick. Finally she left on her adventure to go find Yosho. So I came with her!" 

"Oh Sasami that was horrible!" 

"Yeah well she did say that she is in the bath, nobody is in there but …no she might…" with that she jumped off the bed and started to run down the stairs, being closely followed by Tenchi. Sasami threw the door open, only to see Ayeke come out of the bath, without a towel on. Blood gushed out of Tenchi's nose he diverted his gaze.

"AHHHH!"

"I...I…I didn't mean to come in, it was Sasami's idea she told me that.." 

"SASAMI!"

"epp! I ah have to go umm cook dinner!" With that the teal haired princess zoomed out of the bathroom, stopping only to put a sign on the door that told everyone to stay out. 

Tenchi stared at the tiles on the floor.

"I am really sorry Ayeke I didn't mean to open the door, really. Sasami was talking to me about what you did to yourself before and we got really worried, so we decided to make sure you wouldn't try to do that again."

"You don't trust me?" 

"It's not that it is just that well I didn't really think and we got really scared and um."

"You don't trust me!" With that she ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She ran outside still in a towel. Running she headed for the lake. Tenchi ran out of the house.

"Ayeke wait! Please wait!" he bellowed.

She shook her head and ran on. Her feet hurt as they pounded into the ground. Her loose wet hair froze and battered her soft pale skin. Tears that she thought she wouldn't have after all that crying gushed out of her eyes. Her vision hazy she tripped. Landing on her back she gasped for air. She tried to get up and just barely succeeded in it. Ayeke tightened the towel to make sure that it wouldn't fall off. 

He doesn't trust me. Gees some impression I make on the only person I love, he doesn't even trust me not to kill myself. He is making me life through him and Ryoko being happy together. It's probably what I deserve for not getting out of the way sooner. Why must I always not see what is in front of me until it is too late? 

Using the last of her energy she trudged as fast as she could though the water. The lake was frozen in most of the parts but she didn't see what came next. 

As her foot came down it created a hole. She fell into it, ice cold water covering her. The dagger-like ice that was the layer that her foot hit made deep gashes into her soft body. The cruel lines seeped with blood that was quickly diluted in the large lake. Her lips turned a slight blue at first but kept getting darker. She couldn't swim or climb out with all of her energy left she tried as hard as she could to stay afloat. 

Tenchi who had been behind Ayeke noticed her sudden disappearance from view. He got raced to where she last stood. Kneeling down by the hole he noticed her barely floating about the water. Reaching his arms down he tried to pull her out of the lake/hole. His hands missed her, the ice cutting his arm. He jammed his arms deeper and finally latched onto the princess. Tenchi slowly pulled her out of the water.

She clung to Tenchi. Ayeke's whole body shook from the cold. Her lips were deep cobalt and her eyes were getting dull. Her eyelashes fluttered close and stayed that way. 

"Ayeke wake up, you can't die on me! Dammit you can't!" Tenchi crowed. He ran back towards the house. Going as fast as the he could go. He faltered once as the wind picked up and blinded him with more snow. This was definitely the worse storm that had happened around here in eons.As soon as he marched into the house Sasami walked over to him.

"AYEKE! What happened Tenchi?"

"There isn't time to explain, where is Washu?"

"In her lab!"

"Can you open the door to it?"

"Sure!" They hurried into the red head's huge lab. Beeps came from machines that they crossed. Wires and large pieces of metal and chemicals cluttered the lab. The little scientist hasty came over to them. She gasped at this. 

Bringing out her keyboard she typed some words into it and a door appeared. 

"Come into it, it leads to my medical area!" She ordered. They ran through they glowing area. It made an eerie sound as they crossed. They arrived at a large white area. There were little crabs on everything! 

Setting the first princess of Jurai on the table Washu walked over to her. She told the two to go tell everyone what happened, and then bring them to her lab. They did as they were told. 

** Everyone is waiting in the lab a few hours later** 

Washu wondered out of the med room. She didn't have any expression on her face. Stopping right in front of them she turned to Tenchi.

"Before I tell you what I did, why don't you tell me what happened Lord Tenchi?" She ordered it wasn't a question it was a statement. He nodded his head and started the story.

"Well Ayeke didn't think I trusted her and ran outside, in a pink bath towel right after she had gotten out of the water. She was running over the water and I guess it was too thin because she fell right through it. I brought her straight here!" 

"Hum I thought it would be something like that."

"Can we see her?" asked Sasami. She had tear- stained cheeks and her eyes were all red and puffy. The small princess had been crying for hours, her dress was drenched with tears; it looked like she had gone outside and played in the snow. The small red headed woman slowly nodded her head, pushing the light door open so that they could all go into the med room. 

Ayeke was laid out on a sliver metal table. The glares from the lights above created wing like glares, making the ghastly white woman appear even more heavenly. Her face was without emotional masks. She was at true peace nothing could disturb her now. The little teal headed child ran over to her, Washu patted her back.

Tenchi stuttered, it was almost unheard," Is she….." Sasami let out a loud wail. 

"Don't cry little one. Do not worry your sister is fine." She sobbed into Washu's shoulder, murmuring thanks and other things. Washu cooed soft things in her ear so that she could settle down. Finally she ceased to blubber and Tenchi handed her a tissue, she wiped her face and blew her nose. Throwing it in a near by wastebasket. 

"When will," Tenchi paused slightly," when will she be out of a comma?" 

"Soon, I don't know exactly. It will a few hours though Tenchi, we almost lost her forever. She almost died." He nodded, all of them left the med room. Sitting back down where they had before they awaited news that she had waken up. Soon though Sasami left to go and prepare dinner, since they had all missed lunch waiting for news of Ayeke. Ryoko just sat by Tenchi, staring off into space, in deep thought.

"I'm sorry Tenchi. I didn't mean to." Ryoko whispered, the words barely left her lips before he replied. 

"NO it wasn't your fault Ryoko. It is no ones fault, and if it was it would be me!"

"Tenchi it isn't your fault. What I meant is that I hope…that."

"I know, I think she did too." 

"That isn't what I mean is that I hope she's happy."

"WHAT?"

Ryoko started to get up and walk away. She turned her head faintly. 

"With you my Tenchi, with you." He couldn't think of anything to say to reply to her. She knew, after all this time she knew and she wasn't made. Ryoko 'the feared brute space pirate' wasn't trying to kill Ayeke, wasn't leaving, wasn't mad, she had known and accepted it. 

He stood up, running over to where she was floating away. He saw small tears fall from her face. He wiped them away. 

"Ryoko!" 

"Yes my Tenchi." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on Ryoko. I am so sorry that I did that, I just didn't know what you would do if you found out."

"Oh how you silly you are my Tenchi! I knew, from when you two first meant each other! People don't just go on walks with each other and gaze into each others' eyes if they are just friends! I knew Tenchi I just didn't want to except it." 

"Thank you, thank you for everything Ryoko." She nodded at this. 

"Now, now Tenchi go back and wait for your love to wake up! Haven't I taught you anything? Sheesh you to wouldn't even be anywhere near this stage if it weren't for me! Come on!" He smiled at her, thanking her again he jogged back over to the med area. Pushing the door open he sat down waiting for her to wake up. As soon as he came in, it was like a miracle from a god or maybe a certain teal haired goddess. He slipped over to her bedside. 

Her large ruby eyes fluttered open. Her eyes adjusted to the light, her pupils dilating. Looking up at Tenchi she smiled seeing the small grin on his face.

"Tenchi I'm sorry."

"Don't be Ayeke. I… I need to tell you something." He held one of her pale hands. 

"What is it Lord Tenchi?" she asked concern showing in her eyes. Remembering Ryoko's words of wisdom Tenchi decided to finally owe up to it. He bent down slightly. His breathe hitting Ayeke's cheek. He lightly kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened from shock at first but she kissed him back.

"I love you Ayeke." 

"I love you too Tenchi." They kissed again. 

THE END

Well did ya like it? Come on please review! Thank you for stopping at God Of Death's Little Angel's story/profile please do come again!


End file.
